An example of an apparatus configured to transmit power using an electric field coupling technique is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The stated apparatus is configured of an energy generation device and an energy consumption device that are located close to each other. Further, the apparatus can be expressed using a technical model in which asymmetric oscillation electric dipoles mutually influence each other and the dipole is configured of a high voltage high-frequency generator or high voltage high-frequency charge that is placed between two electrodes. These dipoles mutually influence each other. Electric energy and/or information is remotely transmitted making use of a Coulomb field that surrounds a set of any charged conductors in a variable state that gradually changes.
An example of an electronic apparatus configured to carry out wireless communication using a magnetic field coupling technique is disclosed in Patent Document 2. The stated electronic apparatus includes a loop or whirlpool-shaped coil conductor and a conductor layer having a conductor opening portion and a slit extended to the opening portion. Note that the center portion of a coil winding in the coil conductor is a coil opening portion. When the coil is viewed from above, the coil opening portion overlaps with the conductor opening portion, an area of the conductor layer is larger than an area of a region where the coil conductor is formed, and a magnetic sheet is provided so as to cover the coil opening portion and the conductor opening portion. This makes it possible to establish stable communication even if an antenna is made smaller than that of a communication counterpart.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2009-531009
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-97657
However, in order to realize the power transmission disclosed in Patent Document 1 and the wireless communication disclosed in Patent Document 2 with a single apparatus, transmission and reception antennas and power transmission and reception electrodes are both needed to be installed in a single apparatus. Here, in the case where size of the apparatus is limited, at least one of the power transmission and the wireless communication cannot satisfy its desired performance. Further, in the case where the transmission and reception antennas and the power transmission and reception electrodes are disposed close to each other, one side interferes with the other side so that the power transmission performance or the wireless communication performance is degraded.